Camera modules are integrated into numerous devices, including mobile telephones, tablet computing devices, and laptop computers. A camera module typically includes one or more rectangular image sensors. In some types of testing, an image of a testing target is focused on the image sensor, and the resulting image is measured for compliance with applicable standards to determine whether the image module is functioning properly. For example, an ISO-12233 standard testing target may be used to measure image sharpness.
Known camera module testers position camera modules linearly, and test the camera modules in assembly-line fashion. An illuminator, either in front or in back of each camera module, illuminates a testing target in front of the camera module. The camera module is tested, in the manner described above, using images taken of the testing target, and then proceeds to a next station for a next test.
Linear testing can be an inefficient use of space, since the camera module and targets require an exclusive truncated square pyramidal area between each module and target. This is due to the conical nature a lens' field of view and the rectangular image sensor within the camera module. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, camera modules 100, 101 and 102 are on testing line 104 and face targets 105, 106 and 107. Areas of non-interference 109, 110, and 111 (called “keep-out areas”) are required between the camera modules and targets in order to ensure that testing is performed accurately. This requirement can define the minimum amount of space required for camera module testing.